


Devil's Trap

by chateaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: The gang decided to play Among Us. With a lot of cursing, of course.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone already tried this, I bet someone had but I've been wanting to try this so here's my shot!
> 
> No proof read, wrote it at 2 am, apologies in advance for any mistakes!

Annie was setting her computer and all that jazz that needed to be done for the streaming to start.

It was one of those rare moments that the group of friends all agreed to play together again after so long of not being able to and they have decided this newly trended game called _Among Us._

It was suggested by Ymir for all of them to go play and try it out to see which among them are the, quote-by-quote, _best liar._

All of them, of course, agreed to do it as none of them seemed to back down from an obvious challenge coming from that simple suggestion.

Well, all of them except Krista and Armin took the invitation to play together as a challenge. They thought it was actually sweet of them to finally had the time to bond with each other again and even if in their opinions, the small competition about some ridiculous title such as who the best liar was, was a bit childish and well, ludicrous, they wouldn't have it any other way if it meant them having fun together.

Annie waited for a while for the game to load and once it did, she put her name on the name box then made a private lobby. After getting everything ready, she sent the group chat the lobby's code and waited for them to enter.

"So, now we wait." She said to her viewers who was watching her. She looked at the chat box of her stream and tried to read some comments as much as she could.

_'Why the fuck do they move really fast? What, they think we're robot or something?'_

When she didn't find any interesting comments and tired her eyes out from trying to read the fast comments, she sighed before looking at the monitor which showed the game.

The first one to arrived was Mikasa followed by Ymir, Eren, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Krista then Armin.

Krista and Armin had trouble entering because they didn't know what to do with the game since it was their first time playing the game or rather they weren't in it for the little competition they had going on to research about the game ahead of time just to had a heads up to learn some tricks to had an upper hand against other players.

They were only here for fun, and fun for them was the progress–understanding the game from a _noob_ perspective to become a pro even if that meant they were to be tricked by their friends in the beginning.

"Hurry! Hurry! Start it, already!" Eren's voice boomed through everyone's headsets once all of them was completed, done with the greetings and a little bit of the usual rumpus between Eren and Jean with Reiner getting in between them to not let the boys have an even bigger fight.

"Eren, please! Can you not yell?" Armin winced.

"Oi, megaphone! You don't have to yell!" Jean hissed.

"One of these days, I'll punch his vocal chords till he can't talk anymore." Ymir said.

"I said, start! Who's the host of this, anyways?! Let's go, already! I can't wait to beat your asses!" Eren ignored all the pleas and threats alike and yelled through his microphone. Making everyone to get their headsets of their ears for a moment.

They glared at Eren's character which was moving around the lobby, running erratically everywhere like the crazy maniac he was.

"Can you wait a damn second, idiot?! I'm still checking if the settings are already set to what I preferred!" Annie tried to reason out with their obnoxious friend, annoyed.

"By the way, guys? Is it okay for me to share this stream to my viewers? They've been wanting me to play a game with all of you." Krista's sweet pleading voice reached their ears which they were really grateful for.

"Of course, baby." Ymir was the first to reply before anyone else and rather dismissive and quick as to not let anyone deny her girlfriend's request.

"I don't have a problem with it!" Despite the finality of Ymir's voice Sasha's cheerful voice was heard, shrugging her shoulders even though she knew her friends couldn't see her.

"No argument here, either." Reiner said.

"Does anyone have anything else to say? Tell us now or you'll regret it later." Annie announced.

A bunch of voices were heard through her headset all at the same time and she tried to focus her hearing more to figure out what everyone was saying until she picked up Krista's voice.

"Thank you, guys! I'll get it started now."

"START!" Eren yelled once again, his patience was getting thinner and thinner each passing second.

"This fucker." Reiner hissed under his breath.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Connie said, his patience was wearing thin too, but because of Eren's annoying ass.

Annie groaned loudly, letting her annoyance went through her friends on the other side of her screen which of course didn't go unnoticed, "I hope they kill your ass first!" She said loudly, her intent was very clear like she was telling everyone that whoever the impostor was Eren should be the first target and if she were to be an impostor, well it was already obvious who her first target was.

"HUH?!" 

Was the last scream from Eren that they heard before Annie pressed the start button and they all muted their microphones. Annie heaved a sigh of relief as she stared at her own reflection on her computer's monitor once it faded out to black but once it was revealed to her that she was a crewmate, her eyes rolled in annoyance instead.

"Great! Now, I don't get to kill that damn bastard this round! I just hope they kill him off first thing!" She said through her microphone once she made sure that she was muted.

"Oh my god! Sweet, I'm so excited even though I still don't know how to play this!" She was startled when she heard Krista's excited slash nervous voice.

"Krista, your mic is not muted." Mikasa's calm voice reminded her before going on mute again.

"Eh?! Sorry!" Krista apologized then muted her microphone this time for sure.

Annie focused on the game and opened the map on the top left corner of the screen to find where her tasks were and figured she had a lot of moving to do since she had a task from left to right.

She made her way to the cafeteria first to dump some trash then after that she went to the little box where you connect some wire, color coded. She saw Reiner went to her and did the same thing.

After that she went straight to the admin's office to do the swipe card task which she did so easily and then she did the connect the color coded wire at the entrance of the admin's office but before she could click the task she saw 2 characters walked pass her and entered the admin's office to do the swipe card thing too. 

"Reiner, Armin." She called their names throughout the air of her room, taking note of what their characters were doing.

She decided to not get her task done first and watched as Reiner went beside Armin's character who was doing his task, watching the task bar intently to see if it was gonna move once he was done with his task but after several minutes later, the guy was still not done yet which caused Annie to be a bit suspicious of him but also didn't deny the fact that he was still a newbie so he was probably having a hard time getting it done, considering how swiping the card in this game could be a bit a pain in the ass for beginners.

Annie shrugged her shoulders before moving her character to where her task was and did the connect the color coded wires task. After that she exited the task once she was done then looked at Reiner and Armin to see him still not done with his single task which made Annie to let out an amused laughed for a bit then decided to stand her character beside Reiner's character, and they watched Armin struggled.

It had been a few minutes and Armin was still not done when Mikasa's character suddenly entered the admin's office and Annie took notice of it. She watched Mikasa's character just standing at the entrance, looking at them.

"She's probably suspicious right now." Annie stared at Mikasa's character for a few moments until she saw her moved her character beside her character making herself a barrier between Annie and Reiner's characters, facing her ridiculously close that it looked like their mini characters were kissing, watching Armin too.

"Oh hell no. We're not doing this!" Annie exasperated before moving her character away from them and moving on to do the rest of her tasks.

She went to the weapons to see the three idiots there. Sasha's character was doing her task, shooting asteroids while Jean and Connie were watching her, more like _guarding_ her. Annie made a mental note of it as well before moving down to the O2 where her dump-the-trash task was. She entered the room to see Krista and Ymir together with Krista standing in front of a rectangular thing wherein you put in dead leaves while Ymir was standing behind her, her character facing the entrance like she was trying to protect Krista from any disturbance while the former girl was doing her task.

When Ymir saw her entered the room, she moved in front of her character, moving back and forth before moving around her like crazy. She could just hear Ymir's voice talking crazy right now.

She sighed at her friend's craziness before she walked where her task was and did it as fast as she could so she could leave the couple alone.

After she was done with her little task, she moved down to the navigation next to fix some wires again. Once she got there, she found the room empty with no one around, reality she could've been grateful for it but in a game like this she didn't really know if she should or not. She walked in the room and was about to click the box thing when the lights went off.

"OH FUCK NO! You're not killing me!" She screamed when she saw a character entered the room before the lights went off but unfortunately she didn't get to see more clearly of who the character was. She moved her character around the room trying to get as far away from whoever the other character was chasing her and cursing at someone who was fixing the lights for their slowness.

"Hurry up and fix the damn lights!" She screamed to her monitor, annoyed to whoever was fixing the lights.

On the other side, Eren sneezed _hard_ out of nowhere, his upper body shook from the intensity. "Damn, someone must be cursing me right now."

Once the lights were fixed, Annie immediately looked at the character who was chasing her earlier and found Mikasa at the spot where you were to download some files.

Annie cautiously moved her character to her task while her eyes remained focus on Mikasa's character, several seconds passed before she finally decided to do her task at hand. Still being on high alert.

"I swear to God, if you fucking kill me, Ackerman." She cursed under her breath while doing the task.

Once she was done with the task and she exited it, she jumped slightly in her seat when she found Mikasa's character right in front of hers, she knitted her eyebrows together, her suspicions going high, "Did you really do your task or are you planning something?" She asked no one in particular in the room, eyeing her girlfriend's character intensely.

She just stared at their characters for several seconds when she saw Mikasa's character moved even closer to hers, "Nope! No, no, no, no!"

Annie moved her character to get her out of the devil's trap but before she could manage to get away, a body was reported which startled her for a bit because she thought she was killed.

"I found Eren's body at the electrical." Armin reported.

"Yeah, I was with Armin. I saw it too and was about to report but he beat me to it." Reiner supported Armin's statement.

"Sasha has been following us," Connie spoke, "It's very sus." Jean agreed.

"Excuse me?! You were both following ME!" Sasha defended herself.

"I can back on that one. I saw them both watching Sasha at the weapons." Annie defended Sasha.

"Yes, exactly! Besides, if I were the impostor how the hell could I kill you both?! There was a cool down, remember?" Sasha reminded them which made the two boys be more 'suspicious' of her.

"How do you know there was a cool down?" Jean interrogated which was seconded by Connie.

"How do _you_ NOT know?!" Sasha yelled at the two, surprised at them not knowing such basics.

"I don't know, you guys. I'm just saying to keep an eye on her and be careful around her." Connie suggested which earned him an agreement from Jean.

"Oh my fucking God." Sasha groaned, frustrated.

"Hold on, where is everyone?" Ymir suddenly butted in.

"I'm at the.... what's this place called? The one with the computer and radios?" Krista said, confused.

"We're at Communications, babe." Ymir replied to her.

"Oh, yeah. That, I was doing the one with the thing you spin that looks like an orange pin and a thunder thing on top with lots of electrical stuff." She explained in detail.

"So... everyone can agree that Krista is not an impostor, right?" Reiner said, amused with the detailed information that Krista told them.

A chorus of 'Yep!' was heard from everyone.

"That was really detailed, baby." Ymir praised, letting out a small amused laugh at the end.

"Oh, was I not supposed to do that?" Krista asked, meekly.

"No, I think it was better." Armin answered.

"Exactly," Ymir said. "Where's everyone else? Any information you can share?"

"By the way, I'm at the reactor with these two dumbasses." Sasha said.

"Well, aside from what we already shared about Sasha earlier, there's nothing else." Connie said, clearly still pushing on what they were fighting for. Sasha just rolled her eyes when she heard what her friend said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her to give you information later." Jean joined in.

"Alright, the others? We're running out of time here." Reiner asked.

"I was at the navigations with Annie." Mikasa finally decided to join in.

"That I can confirm, though she's a bit sus to me but I don't have enough evidence yet so I can't tell." Annie nodded, her eyebrows still knitted together, her suspicions remained. "The only information I have was that I saw Reiner with Armin struggling to do the swipe the card task in the admin's office," she laughed a little remembering the scene earlier which earned her an embarrassed reply from Armin, "Hey, don't judge me! It was really hard, okay?"

Annie just ignored him and continued to give the informations she got as fast as she could, seeing that the time was running out, "I also saw Sasha doing her task at the weapons earlier while _Connie_ and _Jean_ were watching her," Annie said, targeting the two guys who were ganging up on Sasha earlier, making her statement clear that Sasha was indeed clear of any suspicions from her, "So she's clear to me, if anything it'd be Connie and Jean whom I'm a bit suspicious of."

"WHAT?!" Connie and Jean yelled in disbelief just in time for the discussion time to be only 10 seconds and it was time for them to vote.

"I'm voting Sasha." Connie said.

They all voted and the results were revealed, two voted for Sasha which was very obvious who, the others skipped but what shocked Annie the most was that she saw Mikasa voted for her.

"Mikasa, what the fuck?" She stared at the screen in disbelief, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was the last thing everyone heard before they all muted their microphones and resumed to the game. Everyone was confused and giggling at the little commotion between the couple. Confused, because why, indeed, would Mikasa vote for Annie to be kicked out when she was the one who gave them useful informations the most? When she was clear to most of them that she was a crewmate–Armin, Reiner, Ymir and Krista–and they were giggling at the obvious little teasing Mikasa did and the reaction it stirred out of the serious gamer of them all.

The game continued on and Annie was done with her empty garbage and fixing wires tasks. She then went to the storage to fuel some engines.

While making her way down the path to Shields, she checked every nook and crook of the space if there was anyone or any dead bodies there and when she found none, she moved forward to the path leading to the storage but stopping at the Comms to check first too and there she saw Mikasa right in front of the little computer inside of the room, she just looked at her and when she saw that she wasn't doing anything suspicious, she went on ahead to Storage to do her task. She saw Reiner went to the path where electrical and upper and lower engines were and took mental note of it.

She then clicked on the gas thing and started refueling the engines then once she was done, she went to the one beside it and did it too. When she was doing the second task, she saw Mikasa's character out of the corner of the screen entered the Storage and she quickly closed her task and watched as Mikasa's character faced hers, checking her out before turning her character around as if to guard Annie's character while she did her task. She raised her eyebrows in surprise of her girlfriend's actions before giving Mikasa a chance, trusting her for once since the game started and finally did her task.

Once the check displayed on the screen and the task disappeared, Mikasa was already gone so she made her way to the electrical to check if anyone's there but there was no one too which made her curious as to where the others were.

She made her way to the Lower Engine next, still no one. Next, she went up to the Upper and there she saw Sasha and Reiner doing tasks but what made her curious was that they were not with their earlier partners now. She took a mental note of it then made her way to the reactor and found Armin there, she then checked the Security and there she saw Mikasa looking at the cameras, she went beside Mikasa's character and checked the cameras to see where the others were, noticing in the corner of the screen that Armin entered the room and went to the cameras too.

She saw Krista and Ymir, still together, entered the admin's office. She then clicked to the other cameras to search for Connie and Jean but she couldn't find them anywhere. She raised one of her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Huh, that's weird... that's suspicious." She said then she just shrugged it off as they were probably somewhere where the cameras couldn't see them but she still made a mental note to question them later.

By the time she exited the cameras, she saw Mikasa's character was still in front of the cameras when she noticed something laying in the middle of the room.

Then there, she saw Armin's dead character in the middle of the room and stared at it in shocked, her eyes widen in disbelief until she heard and saw a vent opened up and closed but she couldn't see the color of the character who killed Armin. After she got over her shock and regained her composure, she reported the body.

"Fuck, I saw it exited through the vent but I didn't see who! Which one of you did it?!" She immediately shouted to them once they were all there.

"Annie, calm down. Where was the body?" Mikasa tried to calm her down which was _quite_ effective.

"Where, you ask? It was literally in the middle of the Security! We were busy looking at cameras while our friend was murdered!" She ranted. "Whoever you are, you heartless traitor! I hope you rot in hell!" Still shocked at the brutal scene she just witnessed. 

The impostors shivered at the words targeted at them.

"Now, now. Let's calm down and talk things out, okay?" Reiner said, trying to calm the upset girl.

Annie huffed before calming herself down, "Fine! I found the body at the Security. I was with Mikasa and Armin, we were checking the cameras to see where the rest of you are and I only saw Ymir and Krista, I didn't see Connie and Jean and–Shut up! Let me talk!" Annie cut her explanation to shut Connie and Jean when they started butting in and tried to defend themselves.

"As I was saying, I didn't see Jean and Connie in the cameras but I shrugged it off because they were maybe somewhere where the cameras couldn't get them but I still took note of it to ask you too." She paused, breathing in and out before continuing on, "Then after that I exited the cameras and saw Mikasa was still looking at them so I guess she's clear to me now then I saw Armin's character dead in the middle of the room. I only saw the vent opening up and closing so I didn't get to see which character it was." Annie groaned, frustrated at herself. 

"So, nothing then?" Jean said.

"No, wait," Annie hissed at him, "Where are the both of you, Jean? Connie?" She asked, accusingly.

"We were at Med Bay." Jean answered.

"Yeah, we were doing that test thing." Connie said.

"That's close to Security." Sasha smirked to herself, her tone smug, feeling good at finally getting her revenge at the two.

"Are you accusing us, Sasha?" Jean barked back.

"Oh no, I didn't say anything regarding that. I was just stating the obvious." Sasha replied, coolly.

"Oh? Any defense, Jean? Connie?" Ymir teased.

Silence filled them before Connie answered, "We didn't do it, I swear!" He paused before saying, "....Well, at least _I_ didn't do it." He added with a whistle at the end.

"What the hell, dude?" Jean said, feeling betrayed at his friend suddenly switching side and going up against him to save himself from the accusations.

"Oh, no. Betrayal!" Sasha let out a loud laugh, finding this commotion funny. 

Ymir joined in the teasing by singing a sad song to the two guys who were still arguing.

"I've got what I needed." Annie suddenly said then she voted.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Connie and Jean snapped out of their little argument when they saw Annie already voted.

Krista voted next which shocked the duo more. "Krista?!" They both shouted in surprise and confusion.

"Sorry, guys. I'm voting based on what my gut is telling me and plus what I observed so far." Krista said, not really sure if she should trust her gut feeling but it was too strong for her to ignore so she followed it.

"Who did you vote for, babe?" Ymir asked, sweetly.

"You'll know, Ymir. Vote on your own!" Krista said.

Ymir chuckled lightly, "Of course, I will. I was just wondering whom you're suspicious of."

Sasha and Reiner voted next then Mikasa. The two guys stared at their screens in disbelief, praying that neither of them was voted by their friends.

They both voted for each other and the results were revealed. 3 voted–Sasha, Jean and Ymir– for Connie and 3 voted–Annie, Connie, and Krista– for Jean and Annie saw that Reiner skipped which made her eye twitched and Mikasa still voted for her which made this round ended with a tie. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at her girlfriend's childishness.

"That round would've ended with someone getting kicked out if it weren't for her. Ugh, she sure can be childish sometimes."

They all resumed to the game and Annie went on her way to the Med Bay to do her final task which was getting that tube test thing. 

She was walking to the path towards Med Bay and saw Mikasa tailing on her heels but she just let her be as she was already clear of Annie's suspicions.

She went to the tube test while Mikasa did the scan though Annie couldn't see if she really was doing it. Annie shrugged her off and just did her task to finish it already. After she ran some test, she needed to wait for 60 seconds so she just went to the Admin's office where she saw Krista and Ymir were going earlier and joined them.

When she entered the office, Mikasa behind her, she saw Krista doing the swipe the card thing and Ymir right by her side. Annie made her way on the top side of the table beside Krista, watching the girl struggled with the task just like Armin. 

Mikasa stood up in front of the admin table, looking at it instead of joining them into watching Krista struggled with her task. Moments later, Reiner and Sasha joined them and they stood beside Mikasa's character, Sasha was near the vent. Annie took note of all of it, "Jean and Connie are still missing." 

And just as she said those words, she saw the two entered the room and made their way to where Annie was, "Nope! Not today!" Annie said, moving her character to where Mikasa, Reiner and Sasha were, getting in between them beside Mikasa while Jean and Connie moved closer to Krista who was still doing her task.

Connie seemed to have the same task as Krista, as after he was finished with the task, Annie saw the task bar on the top left moved forward so he was clear of her now. She saw as Connie moved in the middle of the table on top side, where Annie was earlier, and stood there to watch Krista as well.

Ymir seemed to notice Jean lingering closer around Krista for too long and she switched sides with Krista, her character being the little barrier between Jean and Krista.

They were all waiting for something to happen then suddenly the lights went off again. Annie moved quickly to fix the lights that she didn't even know if the others were following her but she didn't care about that right now, she just wanted to fix the lights. 

Once she was done fixing the lights and the lights were back she saw Sasha was suddenly with her. She walked back to where the others were again and right when she entered the room she saw all 6 of them bundled up together to probably make sure that no one was killed when the lights were off but right when the lights were back and she entered the room, she saw Krista's already dead body on the floor, she was guessing Krista was already killed before she could get to them but they just didn't notice since they're all hauled up together, the others stood frozen in shock when they realized while Annie moved her character as fast as her character's little legs could to report the body because the others were still processing what happened.

Annie having been one in the same situation took it upon herself to report it. 

A moment of silence lingered around all of them before they heard Ymir yelled, "Who the fuck did it?! I swear, you'll be the first one on my list next round if I'm the impostor!"

"Kristaaaaa!" The boys wailed.

"And she was the only one cleared out of all of us." Annie heard Mikasa's sympathetic voice.

"Listen! I know what you're feeling but just listen!" Annie cut them all off, "Sasha, you saw it, right?"

"Yes, I did! It was kinda hard to figure out who did it at first because you were all compressed but I saw it!" Sasha affirmed.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Annie nodded, "And this time, I'm sure." She added, firmly.

"What is it that you saw, my love?" Mikasa's sweet voice rang through Annie's ears that made her shiver, a chill ran down her spine and her face heated up after processing what Mikasa had called her. 

They didn't really have a call sign for each other aside from their names cause they found it as not their thing but there were some rare moments when Mikasa would slip out a thing or two and would call her some pet names that would have a great effect on Annie and caught her off guard which Mikasa _knew._

Annie muted her microphone for a second and cleared her throat before activating her microphone again and speaking, "I don't know about what Sasha exactly saw but right when.... the murder was over, I saw Jean's character right on top of Krista's character." Annie explained, still recovering from earlier.

"Yeah, yeah! He was! That's exactly what I saw!" Sasha confirmed.

"I didn't even see the murder happened. It was too fast! All I saw was her dead body on the floor!" Jean exclaimed.

"How could you not have seen it happened?" Sasha asked, it was clear in her voice that she was in disbelief. 

"Jean, you were literally on top of the dead body." Annie claimed, putting her palm up her forehead.

"I was doing the task! The swipe card thing!" Jean retaliated.

"What? But you could've done that earlier, together with me?" Connie butted in. 

"It was hard getting it right, okay?!" Jean still defended himself even though it was not making sense to his friends anymore.

"You're not a newbie!" Ymir shouted.

"Jean, I know you're incompetent but even you can't be that obvious while defending yourself." Mikasa deadpanned.

Jean let out a loud gasp, "Mikasa?! How dare you!" 

"Let's not forget that Krista was one of the three who were suspicious of him and wanted to kick him out." Mikasa pressed on.

"Yeah, that too." Annie agreed.

"Mikasa's right." Reiner said.

"Sorry, buddy." Connie apologized.

"....You don't vote on seven though." Jean whispered, defeated.

"Nah, we're voting you the fuck out." Ymir cursed out, finality in her voice.

Ymir voted him out quickly, followed by Annie, Reiner, Sasha and Connie. 

Right before Mikasa could place her vote, Annie's annoyed voice rang out to them, "Mikasa, I swear to fucking God if you don't vote for Jean...." Annie let it trailed off as she watched Mikasa placed her vote.

The results were revealed and Annie couldn't stop the loud groan that left her mouth when she saw Mikasa still voted for her. Everyone voted for Jean except for Mikasa, who voted for her, and Jean who skipped.

"Why is she so damn stubborn?" She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again and turning her focus on the screen before her which indicated that Jean was, in fact, not the impostor, "Fuck, are you serious?!" Annie stared at the screen in disbelief, not believing the AI.

"Great, that's _just_ great! Now we gotta be careful for any double kills, if we don't want to lose."

As soon as the game continued, she immediately went to the Med Bay so she could finish the task and be grouped up with someone she trusted.

When she left the Med Bay, the reactor went off making her ran to it immediately to respond before the timer was over.

The moment she entered the reactor room, she noticed Ymir, Reiner and Mikasa on top of the reactor so she went to the lower one. Just when they were done with the reactor, she saw how Ymir killed off Connie who was doing his task while Mikasa and Reiner just left and Sasha entered the room and saw the brutal scene.

"WHAT?!" Annie yelled very loudly, not caring if Mikasa could hear her on the other room beside her gaming room as she was shocked not only by the scene that just happened but due to the realization that Ymir was the one who killed off Krista earlier... probably?

Sasha reported the body while she sat back down on her seat and calmed down from the shock.

"YMIR!" Sasha and Annie shouted in unison.

"She killed Connie right in front of us!" Sasha yelled.

"Ymir, is that true?" Reiner asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ymir said, boredly.

"....That was easy." Mikasa answered, amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, well, just get this over with." Ymir sighed.

"And here you were the one who challenged us, only to be found out by some newbie mistake." Mikasa provoked.

Ymir hissed out at her, "Shut up, Ackerman."

The tension was thickening in the air which everyone noticed, especially the ones who were already dead and just watching them the entire time, uncomfortable with the tension between Mikasa and Ymir and they couldn't do anything but hoped that Annie, Reiner and Sasha would be able to stop it before it turned into something big. 

Just as they hoped for that, Annie and Sasha voted immediately hopefully breaking the tension before it turned into a big fight. After all, it was just a game.

"Mikasa, vote already." Annie said.

"Wait, we're voting off Ymir, right?" Reiner asked, confused.

"If you would believe Annie, then yes." Mikasa answered.

"Excuse me? What do you mean _if_ he would believe me?" Annie asked, her voice covered with hurt. "Sasha and Iliterally saw her do it."

"Exactly, _you and Sasha_ saw it, Reiner didn't. You also played the big part with most of the deaths. Armin, Krista, and Jean specifically, how can we know you were not part in executing all of those?" Mikasa argued, her voice emotionless. "In fact, you and Sasha were suspicious to me since the beginning that was why I was following you and checking if you were doing your tasks."

"Hey, wait! How am I suspicious?" Sasha whined.

"You never showed up when the reactor was going off. You only went there when the time was running out and we were already done. What, you were waiting for the time to be over so it would be a quick win?" Mikasa pointed out. "I assumed you and Annie were the impostors and you were supposed to double kill because she expected you to kill the other person."

"Wha-?! I-I was really about to help at the reactor but I was at Med Bay scanning!" Sasha stammered, she couldn't believe Mikasa was doubting her.

"Mikasa, Reiner! Listen to me! It was Ymir I mean come on, she literally admitted it?" Annie rose her arms up on her head, she couldn't believe they still had to discuss this when Ymir already admitted it.

"Ah, I don't know! I'll believe Annie!" Reiner said before voting for Ymir.

Mikasa sighed, "I guess, I'll trust you for now considering we were together since the beginning and you could've killed me back there if you wanted to." Mikasa voted for Ymir this time.

Annie's eye twitched at the realization that dawned on her, "Were you just trying to piss me off with that little theory of yours? When Ymir already confirmed it was her who did it?" 

Mikasa chuckled, amused at the accusation, "Are you accusing me of something you don't have any proof of, Annie?" 

"I hate you." Annie said, not really meaning it but she was too annoyed with her girlfriend. It had been like that since the beginning of the game and it was getting to her.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure you'll hate me even more later." Mikasa suggested, double meaning clearly intended.

Despite Annie's heated face at the implications, her eyebrow quirked up with curiosity about where her girlfriend was getting at.

"Though, I was saying the truth when I said I was suspicious of Sasha." Mikasa uttered after a moment of silence.

Sasha gasped loudly, "Mikasa! You're so mean!" She whined.

The votes were counted out and everyone voted for Ymir including herself and sent her character flying out the space, confirming her identity as one of the impostors.

"Shit, there are only four of us now." Annie cursed when she realized only a few of them were left and the task bar wasn't even near full yet.

"I bet Eren hasn't done a single task since he was dead this whole time and he probably didn't know the whole ghosts can still do their tasks thing." She said, following Reiner to wherever he was going since she was already finished with her tasks and he was one of the few she trusted.

While they were going down the path that leads to the engines, Annie made a turn to her right and went to the cameras again to check where the others were. Finding herself alone in the room.

She didn't find anyone except Reiner who went to the electrical so she closed the cameras, just in time for the O2 to went off.

She quickly made her character ran to the other side of the map to respond to the alarm. She made her way to the O2 to find Mikasa and Sasha were already there, so she immediately ran after the one at the admin's office, she saw Reiner's character entering then left quickly to maybe respond to the other at O2 and so she quickly went to the spot where you put numbers on.

She put the numbers and was about to pressed check when a body was reported.

"Sasha, it's fine to admit if you were wrong." Annie heard Mikasa's calm voice but she heard _something_ behind it, she just couldn't figure out what.

Sasha let out a choked.... sob? "Mikasa! You were the one who was wrong! You killed Reiner right in front of me!" She squeaked. "Annie! It's a self report, trust me!" 

"Annie, would I ever lie to you?" Mikasa asked sweetly, _too sweet_ that it was suspicious.

"Yes, you would." Annie deadpanned. "You're a beast in a game if you wanted to. _Especially_ if you were challenged, I bet if you were here with me right now, you could tell me a lie with a straight face." 

"That's a point taken." Mikasa agreed, nodding her head to no one in particular in the study room of their apartment. "Then, how about we scratched off all the things out of topic then think back on what happened so far in the game? What has Sasha done since the beginning? Wasn't she accused ever since?" 

"No! No, no, no! Don't believe her, Annie! She's just trying to stall some time and change your mind! You know what's the truth! She did it!" Sasha begged her.

"Annie, weren't you in the electrical with Sasha when you saw Jean's character standing on top of Krista's dead body?" Mikasa said.

"Yes, but she was fixing the lights." Annie recalled.

"Oh, but did you _actually_ see her leaving the admin's office and entering through the _entrance_ of the electrical? Didn't you see her glued to Reiner and I right before the lights went off? Wasn't she _near_ the vent? And when the lights were off, she was suddenly at the electrical with you, that fast? When you were still _probably_ running towards the entrance of admin's office? And where were Reiner and I? Weren't we bundled up with others to make sure no one was killed but of course, there would be and no one wouldn't see it because it was dark, perfect timing to kill someone off." Mikasa retaliated, everything detailed. Every possible thing an impostor could do, she laid it on the table. "She probably killed Krista when everyone was distracted due to darkness before taking off in the vent to go straight to the electrical and fixed her own sabotage. And with everyone's already suspicions of Jean during earlier rounds, it helped her had a back up excuse for it, bonus was that _you_ were there to have her solidify her reasons." A long moment of silence lingered in the air through all of them, Mikasa's long defense left them flabbergasted, that if they only didn't know the whole truth, they were sure, they were going to believe it.

"It was quite the perfect plan I must say." She finished.

Sasha recovered quickly from the shock and went to defend herself, "That's not true and you know it, Annie!" She objected.

"Then of course, during the reactor meltdown, she would arrive _late_ and wait for the last few seconds to respond to it and go for the quick win but that didn't go as planned so when she saw that we were already there, she, quote-by-quote, was at Med Bay and used it as a back up excuse because she was already too late." Mikasa stated, seemingly confident with her defense. "It didn't go as planned because Reiner, Ymir and I were already there doing our tasks _before_ the reactor broke off then Annie entered to help us respond to the lower reactor since no one was willing to do it." Mikasa paused for a bit, "That little excuse you had about Med Bay came back to bite your ass, huh, Sasha? That was your mistake." Mikasa mused.

Sasha groaned, clearly frustrated with the whole thing that the others watching were feeling bad for the girl, "Annie, it really wasn't me. I know this might sound terrible to you but Mikasa is evil for this one!" She screeched, her voice filled with plea.

"Well, I-" Annie was cut off when Mikasa began again.

"Annie, we were at the admins, security, navigations, med bay and storage together, you could count the reactor incident if you'd like, but all I'm saying was that I was with _you_ most of the time and you're still _alive._ " Mikasa didn't let Annie had the chance to think things thoroughly when she said, "I even gave you little kisses at admins and navigations _and_ I protected you at storage while you were doing your task."

Annie face heated up with that last sentence that Mikasa added, "I know but-" 

"Trust me, _my love_." Mikasa literally like whispered to her ears very softly even though she knew the others were listening too, it felt like that was only directed and meant for _her_ that made her blushed even more.

Mikasa voted while Annie was still trying to get her thought process to function but failing to do so and this caused Sasha to panic, "Annie, no! Don't give in to this devil's trap! You _know_ deep inside you I'm telling the truth! You just need to push this little devil whispering into you away! I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

Annie let out a small yell of frustration that surprised the others except Mikasa who grinned devilishly, already tasting the sweetness of her victory.

"I don't know anymore!" Annie said loudly, staring at the timer slowly ticking low as the second passed by making her realized just how little time she had to think things through and come up with a decision. 

She just looked at the timer until something clicked in her head, Mikasa's voice ringing inside of it ' _double kill, reactor, with Ymir.'_ She had been going on about the double kill in the reactor.

_'There's no way she would have failed executing double killing someone but then Sasha was late and the moment she arrived Ymir had already killed off Connie....'_

Her eyes widened in realization, _'Don't tell me, Sasha was only planning to kill me right then and there? But then she was the one who reported it and she seemed shocked with what Ymir did....'_

_'....Was she shocked BECAUSE it wasn't the time to perform their double kill plan?'_

With a final decision on mind, she finally voted. "Ha!" She voted for Sasha and waited for the results to be revealed. While waiting she was watching intently, smiling a bit, feeling excited for the result.

"What?! No! Annie, you better gift me a bunch of potatoes only then will I forgive you for this betrayal!" Sasha cried out one last time before voting for Mikasa.

"Isn't this quite a romantic love story? Just a murderous devil and her sweet innocent human lover." Mikasa's voice sang in delight.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?!" She screamed out when the result of the whole game was revealed and it was stated that impostors–Mikasa and Ymir– won while crewmates lost.

Annie's smile was immediately erased from her face and her excitement was replaced by despair when she realized what her girlfriend finally meant when she said earlier that Annie was going to hate her even more. 

"I couldn't believe you actually believed her!" Eren's mocking laugh was heard through her ears, annoying her even more.

"That was quite anticlimactic, but if it was me in your position, I would have believed her too." Armin reassured her.

"Me too, there were some points that she made. I didn't actually think she could make it all work out, right from when I was killed until the end." Krista said, amazed by Mikasa.

"No one even talked about my death!" Eren whined.

"What for? Yours was irrelevant." Jean mocked.

"What did you say?!" Eren flared up.

"Anyways, I told you guys that I was innocent but no one believed me." Jean said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. 

"Shut up, Jean." Connie huffed.

"But at the reactor, why didn't you perform double kill? You've been talking about the double kill since then so why did you make it long?" Annie asked the two impostors, curiously.

"I did! But I saw Mikasa didn't do it and knew right then and there I had no defense for me. It was her fucking fault." Ymir hissed out, upset at the outcome of their double kill plan.

"And what? Kill my girlfriend off? Like you did? No way." Mikasa deadpanned.

"Aw, that's cute!" Sasha cooed.

"Which one? The killing part or not the killing part?" Reiner asked.

"Of course, not the killing part!" Sasha answered with a _duh_ tone.

"You do realize that the not the killing part caused you to be kicked out of the airship and died in space, right?" Connie asked, his tone was soft.

"Oh, shut it!" 

"Enough talking! Let's play another round again! I'll make sure to kick your asses now!" Eren yelled at them and they could hear him cracking his knuckles like he was getting ready to fight.

"If you were crewmate again and was _killed again_ , you better do your tasks. I just know you weren't doing them as a ghost." Armin said, already been grasping the basics of the game.

"Wait, you could do that?" Eren asked, clueless.

"Are you dumb or are you dumb?" Ymir grumbled.

"Eren, of course, you can. It was one of the basics of the game, bud." Reiner replied to the clueless boy.

"Oh, I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me!" Eren thanked Reiner which was earned by a simple reply.

They both then went in their business, moving their characters around the lobby and running around everyone.

"Should we play one more?" Krista asked.

"Yes!" Sasha, Connie and Jean replied in unison.

"Annie, start the game already!" Eren yelled.

"Eren, one more fucking yell. I'm willing to commit murder on you." Ymir nearly growled.

"Ymir," Krista warned, softly before she sighed, "Annie, you still there?"

"She might be experiencing an after shock of what just happened and honestly, I wouldn't really blame her." Connie huffed.

"Hey, Annie, it's fine! I already forgive you. We'll play another round!" Sasha cheered for her.

"Hey, wait. Where's Mikasa?" Armin asked when he noticed Mikasa's character wasn't in the lobby.

"Sorry, guys. It seems like you will have to find or create a new lobby." Mikasa's voice came from Annie's microphone that caught their attentions.

"Wait, what?" They then heard Annie's confused voice.

"Oh, I know what it is." Ymir teased.

Sasha giggled when she realized, "Okay! Have fun, you two!"

Mikasa exited the game and discord before turning to Annie's viewers who were going crazy in the chat box and she said goodbye to them before turning off the stream and the computer.

When it was all turned off, she looked at Annie and took off the headset from her head before pulling Annie up from her seat and into her own body, a victory smirk on her lips, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Annie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's smugness which caused Mikasa to giggle before leaning her head down and pulling Annie's lips onto hers, pressing their lips together in a hard and heated kiss, Mikasa wordlessly telling Annie that she was there to take her winning prize.

"You are so cunning and you were right, I literally hate you so much right now." Annie breathed out to Mikasa's lips, their foreheads touching, her hands on Mikasa's shoulders while Mikasa's were around her waist pulling her against her body as much as possible. 

Mikasa smiled after hearing that, "Don't worry, love. I'm sure Sasha won't hold a grudge against you." She whispered breathless, "Besides, you know how much I love teasing you." She looked at Annie's eyes, winking at her.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me more." Annie replied, annoyed. Balling her hands on Mikasa's shirt tightly.

"Gladly, my love." Mikasa hoisted her up from the floor making her wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist. She kissed Annie's lips softly while she made her way to their shared bedroom, just across from Annie's gaming room.

She put Annie down on the bed before pulling away and made her way to the door which made Annie's face to frown. 

Mikasa locked the door then made her way to her girlfriend, settling herself on top of her and melting the frown away from her face through her kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be my best take! I wasn't really confident about this one but my mind's been running around ideas after ideas that I just need to write them out or I'll go crazy loll


End file.
